


In Which It's Christmas Eve And Jinyoung Gives Jaebum An Early Present

by natashagromadin



Series: Genderfluid!Jinyoung [2]
Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BOYS WEARING SKIRTS UGH, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Oppa Kink, Oral, Rimming, SO, Slut Shaming, Smut, among other things, anyway, boys kissig, but jinyoung gets off on it so, but tbh, coz when do my fics never involve the entire group, daddy kink but korea, hense the feminization, i guess, idk what else to put, it's implied - Freeform, the answer is never, this particular work isn't ot7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: Santa came in strong this year I see? Lol. I just made this part of a series I don't know if I will continue it. I do like the idea though so I'll keep it unfinished for now, and see if I can come up with anything else. Again and as always kudos and comments are so welcome and appreciated. Hope your holiday season is a good one! Title is.. meh. Enjoy!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Santa came in strong this year I see? Lol. I just made this part of a series I don't know if I will continue it. I do like the idea though so I'll keep it unfinished for now, and see if I can come up with anything else. Again and as always kudos and comments are so welcome and appreciated. Hope your holiday season is a good one! Title is.. meh. Enjoy!!!

Christmas Eve had snuck up on the boys. They had been so busy with promotions and shows, they barely noticed it on the calendar. They were at a hotel in Japan just after playing to a crowd of grateful and excited fans when Jinyoung started feeling more feminine than usual. A smirk grew on her blushing cheeks as she grabbed some things and headed for the bathroom. She was sharing the room with Jaebum, but he had been too engrossed in the tv to notice her escape into the restroom with a red and white striped skirt and green long sleeve crop top. Quickly, she put the outfit on planning to give Jaebum an early christmas present. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. It took a few seconds, but she let out a shy cough causing JB to turn his attention to the breathtaking view before him. He stared slack jawed trying to find a response.

“Jagiya. You look…” He swallowed the lump the was preventing him from responding to Jinyoung in a skirt that short. Jinyoung gave a nod of encouragement, cheeks flushed.  
"Gorgeous.” She blushed and stepped forward out of the bathroom. Her feet padding lightly on the tiled floor. 

“Do you like it?” She twirled around making JB smile. She brought her thumb to her mouth and bit it. Jinyoung anxiously waited for an answer from her hyung.

“Of course Jagi,” Jaebum patted his thighs. “Come sit on Oppa’s lap.” Jinyoung hid her face in her hands shyly as she tiptoed over to her beaming boyfriend. She hesitated for a moment before plopping down on Jaebum’s lap. He rubbed her thighs and chuckled. 

“Does it feel good?” JB continued to rub Jinyoung’s thighs while beginning to kiss her neck. His tongue flicked out against her collarbone. She nodded in reply, shifting her hips forward. 

“O-Oppa?” Jaebum pulled away glancing at Jinyoung with nothing but pure unadulterated adoration.

“What is it Jagiya?” He asked kissing her chin and lips. Jinyoung’s mouth felt dry. She licked her lips and attempted to avoid all eye contact with JB.

“C-Can we use female pronouns? Please?” Jaebum let out a sigh of relief. He smiled into another kiss.

“Of course Jagi. I would never deny my Princess her preferred pronouns.” Jinyoung smiled down at him and kissed him hungrily. She ground down against JB who let out a feral growl. 

“Fuck Princess. Always so good for Oppa.” He licked inside her mouth and felt her teeth. She moaned when Jaebum bucked up against her.

“Oppa christ.” JB nipped at the flesh of her neck and felt underneath her cute velvet top. 

“Pull your shirt up jagi. Let Oppa see your tits.” Jinyoung blushed furiously while slipping her fingers underneath her shirt. She pulled the soft fabric up, and heard JB let out a moan as he latched his mouth onto her left nipple. She wound her fingers into Jaebum’s hair and shifted her hips against his hardening cock. 

“Oh my…” She titled her head back and bit her spit slicked lips. Jaebum took some liberty and bit the flesh making Jinyoung gasp. She looked down at him with cloudy eyes. JB laved his tongue over her nipple before he clinked his teeth together with her’s in a fierce kiss. Jinyoung tossed her shirt off and behind her while JB went back to rubbing Jinyoung’s thighs, hands ever so slowly creeping up her skirt. He felt soft fabric against his fingertips. Jinyoung bit her lip at Jaebum who raised his eyebrows while tugging lightly on the fabric. 

“Well well well, what do we have here?” He pulled up her skirt to find her cock wrapped in red lace. “Jagi…” Jaebum’s cock swelled at the sight, his mouth watered. 

“Do you like them? I wrapped myself up all pretty for you Oppa.” Jinyoung rotated her hips when JB palmed against her.

“My Jagi looks so pretty in her panties,” JB’s eyes ghosted over Jinyoung’s pale chest heaving for breath. He nipped at her neck before his eyes stirred back to Jinyoung’s lacy panties. Jinyoung smiled to herself, but the smile faded quickly when Jaebum manhandled her onto her back on the couch.

“OOF,” She exclaimed when her back hit the soft fabric. “Oppa you’re so rough.” 

“I know I am,” The older replied, crawling up Jinyoung’s body. The temperature in the room seemed to rise. Jinyoung squirmed beneath her boyfriend. “But I know that my Jagiya is a dirty girl that likes it rough.” Jinyoung’s cheeks burned. It was true, and she hated when her Oppa was right. His fingers teased the zipper of Jinyoung's red and white skirt. “Oppa, don’t tease.” She warned. Jaebum flashed a toothy grin before taking the zipper between his teeth and dragging it down. Finally the zipper revealed the luxiorous panties Jaebum wanted to lick at so desperately. He pulled the skirt down while simultaneously lapping at the fabric. He started at her hip and swiped his tongue across the plane of her lower abdomen to her belly button. She bucked her hips.

“Oppa I- I want…” She started, but couldn’t seem to finish her sentence for Jaebum was searing patterns into her flesh with his devilish tongue. Jaebum looked up through his half lidded eyes. 

“Oppa will give you whatever you want Jagi. Just use your words doll.” Jinyoung licked her lips, idly playing with Jeabum’s hair.  
“Can Oppa play with my…” She paused, embarrassed, looking away from JB. He waited patiently. Jinyoung often grew flustered when presenting as female. Jaebum knew better than to push her request. He kissed her hips and ran his thumb along her side. “Can Oppa play with my clit please?” Jaebum’s eye lit up. Secretly, he had been waiting for her to ask that.

“Of course Jagi. You know Oppa loves your little clit.” Jaebum bit his lip eagerly waiting to wrap his hands around Jinyoung’s cock. He eyed Jinyoung’s clothed cock. He licked up the side of it before dragging the crimson panties down Jinyoung’s pale thighs. He tossed the panties and skirt aside, his eyes never leaving Jinyoung’s cock. Jaebum made quick work of breaking Jinyoung down into a puddle of mush. He kissed the underside of her cock and lapped at the head as if he were thirsty for it. 

“Oppa…” Her cries were silenced when Jaebum wrapped her cock in a warm tight heat. She bit the inside of her cheek, looking down at Jaebum in disbelief. He hummed around her cock, bobbing his head slightly. He pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head.

“Your clit taste so good. It’s so sensitive too Jagi.” Jaebum jerked her off with his right hand, his own cock hard, and pressed deliciously against the sofa they sat on. Jinyoung moaned,

“More Oppa.” Who was he to dismiss such heavenly moans? He tongued her slit and slid his mouth along the side of Jinyoung’s cock. He took her in again and sucked sloppily. Jinyoung threaded her fingers through his hair, and bucked her hips furiously making JB gag. He pulled off spit connecting his obscene mouth to Jinyoung’s hard cock. “Can Oppa eat you out Princess? God please baby. Oppa needs to taste that pretty pussy before he fucks it.” Jinyoung covered her mouth hiding her nervous giggle. Jaebum looked up at her pleadingly. 

“Oppa… that’s dirty. I’m a good girl Oppa! Good girls don’t do naughty things.” She teased. Jaebum knew she was anything but. He played along anyway, sliding his crotch against the couch. 

“Well, good girls listen to their Oppa’s don’t they? And I think you should listen to your Oppa before he decides to take what he wants. Now turn over, on your cute little tummy, and show Oppa your cute little pussy so he can eat it out,” Jinyoung hesitated. She stared blankly at her boyfriend. His threats were empty, but the dominance in his voice never failed to make her sweat like a whore in church. “Now.” Jaebum added sternly. She raised her arms above her on the couch, and twisted her hips so that they fell gracefully against the couch. Jaebum watched fascinated by her graceful figure. He quickly realised however, that he still fully clothed. He shucked off his shirt and sweats as quickly as ever, glad that he forwent boxers of any kind. He clambered back on top of Jinyoung who peeked behind her to see a naked Jaebum, cock hard against her back. 

“Oppa, you’re hard.” She giggled. She flushed red, rubbing her ass against Jaebum’s balls. He growled in her ear. 

“You can take care of Oppa later. I wanna eat that pussy Jagi,” He nipped her ear. Moving farther south now, he licked her should. “I wanna taste you,” He kissed the divot of her spine. “Wanna eat you alive.” If Jinyoung were standing, she would need crutches. Her legs were like jelly, her feet cold with a nervous sweat. JB bit into the soft flesh of Jinyoung’s ass. 

“Ow Oppa! That hurt!” She grumbled, reaching back to smack his head. JB chuckled. 

“Sorry Jagi. You just look so yummy.” Jinyoung scoffed. Jaebum licked and kissed were he had just bit Jinyoung. He edged closer and closer to her pink hole. He placed a kiss on the rim followed by the torturously slow drag of his long broad tongue.

“Fuuuuck.” Jinyoung cursed out. Jaebum moaned around Jinyoung’s goosebumped skin. He grabbed her peach, and parted the flesh in an attempt to get a better taste. His tongue swiped again, this time Jaebum savoring for himself the flavors of Jinyoung. Salty skin and a honeyed musk had Jaebum rocking his aching cock into the couch cushion. He pulled back and witnessed the gleam around Jinyoung’s hole. He dove back in and sent his tongue peeking into Jinyoung’s inner rim. Jinyoung pushed her hips back. Her arms swung around and caught the back of Jaebum’s head, essentially suffocating Jaebum in her intoxicating pheromones. JB didn’t mind of course.

“Fuck Oppa. You eat my pussy so good. Love it when you fuck me with your tongue.” She breathed out, cock rocking against the couch. She bit into the cushion when two fingers teased her hole along with the tongue. It was so slick, so warm, and wet. She rubbed furiously against the couch. 

“Oppa! Oh fuck don’t stop! I wanna cum like this. I wanna cum with your tongue in my pussy! Please Oppa! Please may I cum on your tongue.” Jaebum smiled around her rim. Teasing his tongue deeper inside her, fucking his two fingers alongside it. With a wail, Jinyoung came against the couch, soaking the soft fabric.

“Hotel staff won’t be pleased with that.” JB offered when Jinyoung lifted herself, and noticed the wet splotch on the beige couch. Jinyoung giggled. 

“I thought my Oppa liked dirty girls. Girls who made messes.” Jaebum chuckled, pressing Jinyoung’s back to his chest. Their skin was heated and slick. JB’s cock slid against her ass making Jinyoung press back against it. She reached her hand around, and stroked Jaebum’s cock. The precum made the slow, languid ministrations of Jinyoung’s hand even more pleasant. He turned her head toward his, offering his tongue to suck on. She twirled hers against his teeth, eyebrows knitted in euphoria. Jaebum felt Jinyoung’s hand guiding his cock to her hole, still so fucking wet. Still open for him.

“Can Oppa put it in me? Oh please Oppa?” She pleaded desperately. She teased the head against her hole. She relaxed, and just the head of Jaebum’s cock slid in so easily. The both gasped before she pulled off slowly only to replaced the head at her entrance again. 

“I really want Oppa to fuck my pussy until we both cum. I wanna be full Oppa. I want you to fucking my little boy pussy with your cock.” She begged. Jaebum, at this point, was losing it. His vision went hazy when he felt the tip of his dick effortlessly push past her rim for a third time. 

“Fuck,” He breathed out against her ear. She licked her lips. Jaebum gripped her hair, and pushed her head down into the couch. “Oppa has to teach you some manners I think Jagi,” He shoved his length into her tight heat, eyes rolling in the back of his head. “Good little girls don’t curse so much, only sluts do. You aren’t a slut now are you?” Jinyoung was finding it hard to breath with one of JB’s hands wrapped in her hair, the other occupied muffling her moans with it’s fingers, and a cock fucking her ass viciously. She gurgled through Jaebum’s fingers, trying not to bite them. 

“What was that?” JB asked taking his fingers from her mouth. She spoke in a panicked voice.

“No Oppa-I-I’m-a,” she paused. “I’m not a slut Oppa.” She moaned out pushing back on the cock fucking her. Jaebum raised a brow.

“Are you sure? Your pussy is taking my cock so well Jagi. You were begging me to fuck you with my tongue, and look at you now, fucking your pussy on my cock. You look like a slut to me.” He interrogated her. Moans and grunts filled the room while Jinyoung thought of a response.

“O-only for you O-Oppa,” She groaned out. Jaebum’s thrusts weren’t letting up. He pounded into her prostate making her see stars. “No one else.” Jaebum grunting, biting her shoulder. He was sure it would bruise. 

“Fuck your pussy is so tight for me Jagi. Can’t wait to fill you up,” Jinyoung shuddered and rolled her hips in agreement. “I should see how many loads of Oppa’s cum you could hold in your pussy. Fuck you until it’s spilling out and all sloppy. I should keep you open for my cock all day. Fuck your pussy whenever I want.” Jinyoung met Jaebum’s thrusts.

“Oppa, I want that. Please I wanna cum again. Fuck you feel so good inside my pussy.” She lifted herself on her arms which Jaebum grabbed and held against her back. He bit into the tissue between her shoulder and neck. He wrapped his hand around her cock, and then brought the flat part of his palm against the head to rub the sensitive area effectively spreading precum all over her already dripping cock.

“Fuck Oppa please!” She whined out. Jaebum’s cock was making sloppy noises, her cock was almost so hard it hurt, and she was desperate for her Oppa to cum.

“Fuck Jagi. Cum with Oppa.” He fucked into her until he felt her ass tighten. She spilled all over Jaebum’s hand and all over the couch again. Jaebum didn’t stop fucking her until his cock began spurting inside of her.

“Oppa. Oh fuck it’s so dirty. I can feel it Oppa. I can feel it in my pussy.” She offered a dopey smile. He kissed her. The angle was off, but it was just as deep as any other kiss they had shared. Jaebum laughed at all of Jinyoung’s cum covering the couch, and how they would most likely be reprimanded by the hotel staff and their manager. After he came down from his orgasm, and Jinyoung was resting her head against a cum stained pillow, JB started pulling out. Jinyoung stopped him.

“Nooooo Oppa. I want to keep your cum in me.” He sighed. 

“Aish Jagi. You’re so bratty,” Jaebum looked around the room in thought. “Did you bring your plug?” He questioned. Jinyoung made a noise, shaking her head. She quirked her mouth, and looked back at JB, giving him the most mischievous grin.

“I guess you’ll just have to eat it out of me then.” Jaebum rolled his eyes before playing along. 

“Anything for my Jagi.” He pulled out slowly, Jinyoung’s ass in the air making her giggle and shake his head in disbelief. 

“Oh hey look!” Jinyoung was pointing at something on the wall. Jaebum followed her finger which was pointed at a clock. It had just turned midnight. Jaebum made a matter-of-fact noise.

“Would you look at that? Merry Christmas Jagi.” Jaebum smiled at her, and received a warm smile from his adorable fucked out girlfriend.

“Merry Christmas Oppa.”


End file.
